leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Reisen, the Lunatic Moon Rabbit
|date = February 8th, 2013 |health = 30 |attack = 80 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 370 (+75) |mana = 220 (+55) |damage = 46 (+3.2) |range = 575 |armor = 12.5 (+3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+ 0.58) |manaregen = 5.5 (+0.5) |speed = 325 }}Reisen, the Lunatic Moon Rabbit is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Fires a large bullet at a target direction, exploding on contact with the first enemy, dealing magic damage in an area and reveals enemies for 2 seconds (can reveal stealthed enemies). Reisen also fires 2 fake versions of this ability at an angle of 20° sandwiching the main bullet, dealing no damage unless an enemy champion is inside a visibility field. The same enemy can take damage from all three bullets, but consecutive shots deal 50% damage. |leveling= 225 1800 |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 1050 }} Reisen decreases the attack damage and ability power of whoever she attacks for 2 seconds. This effect is doubled if damaged enemies are inside visibility fields generated by Scarlet Moonlight (Infrared Moon). |leveling= }} Reisen's next attack within 6 seconds deals bonus damage and generates a visibility field for 1 second on the target enemy. While enemy champions are inside the field, Reisen gains 20% movement speed and is stealthed. |leveling= 250 |cooldown= |cost= 55 |costtype= mana }} Reisen dashes in the target direction (she always travel the full distance). At the same time, 7 of her uncontrollable illusions dashes to 7 other directions and stays there for 3 seconds before disappearing. These illusions have health equal to Reisen's current health and receive bonus damage. They can attack for a percetange of her attack damage but don't apply on-hit effects. |leveling= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 500 }} Notes and Nonsense Reisen once lived on the moon as a Moon Rabbit. During the war between NASA and the Lunarians between 1969 and 1973, Moon became a chaotic battleground, with plenty of casualties from both sides. Reisen, who panicked, decided to flee to Earth, abandoning her comrades behind. While making her way to Gensokyo, she met the thousand year old fugitives Kaguya and Eirin, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. Reisen has the ability to manipulate waves, mostly vision and brain related ones, which also indirectly gives her the ability to cause lunacy, with illusions and brain torture. *Passive: Every time Reisen activates her abilities, she gets temporary bonus range, because she's an evasive AD carry, it's highly recommended to keep kiting your opponents. *Q: Harassment ability. Can be used to farm minions at higher levels. If you want full damage from this ability, make sure Reisen is stealthed when casting this. *W: Reverse steroid. Instead of increasing attack speed or damage, Reisen decreases the enemie's damage instead, indirectly giving her a small form of survival. *E: Her main source of utility and defense. If she's stealthed, her other abilities are slightly boosted, doubling effect on Infrared Moon and materializing the extra "fake" bullets on Bluff Barrage. *R: Gap-closer/escape ultimate. If used correctly, Reisen can make some amazing jukes especially when there are bushes around, otherwise as a last-resort escape tool if Reisen is caught out of positioning. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Can you look me in the eyes?"'' ;Attacking *''"Target locked."'' *''"Implied lunacy."'' *''"You won't escape."'' *''"Be insane."'' *''"Shooting them down."'' *''"Distorting wavelengths."'' *''"You will lose your sense of direction."'' *''"Taste discord and distortion."'' *''"We'll see if you're still sane after looking me."'' *''"Filthy earth-crawlers."'' *''"The Moon shines upon all of us."'' ;Movement *''"What does the eye of humans see?"'' *''"Everyone has different wavelengths."'' *''"Can I see yours?"'' *''"My eyes are a little red today."'' *''"Wavelengths determine personality."'' *''"I won't surrender until I die."'' *''"Adjusting wavelength."'' *''"Conflict and insanity."'' *''"For Eientei."'' *''"Certainly."'' *''"Inner weapon ready."'' ;Taunt *''*Splits herself into three* "You can't see through my illusions, so give up."'' *''*Splits herself into three* "Very soon you will lose your mind, this is just the beginning."'' ;Taunt while an enemy Sunny, Luna or Star is nearby *''Your way of making illusions won't work against me."'' ;Joke *''"Hmm, bad signal... *smacks head* Much better."'' ;Joke after an allied Eirin joke *''"Please no, master! I'll do anything!"'' ;Joke when an allied Tewi is nearby *''"Where did you go? And no, enough of your lies."'' Reisen lacks attack steroids for an AD carry, but makes up for it with long range, damage reduction and a powerful escape ability. Early game, you can poke away with Q if the enemies are careless. Later on, Reisen has a stronger mid game and an even stronger late game, but will be weaker than hypercarries if fighting head on eventually. All that's left is Tewi now for Eientei eh? --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 15:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Cinderella Cage ~ Kagome-Kagome Lunatic Red Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon Category:Custom champions